galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
Virgo.V02
Tips on How to Beat Virgo 02 is by far the easiest virgo instance to beat. You'll want all your comms to have >100 speed and as much accuracy as you can get. Tanking: The trick to tanking virgo is to have a balance of defense modules that intercept the missiles and negate the directional and balli fleets' damages. There are 2 designs for tank ships you can use. If you have the Novas Ark hull you can put 13 missile interception mods, 2 EA (if you have a better comm you could probably use just 1 EA), and the rest can be eos. If your comm has high dodge you can replace some eos with agi mods. You can also use LW with 10 missile interception mods, 2 EA, max agi, 12 sagan magnetic, and 2 sagan explosive. (Note this isn't the most efficient design for virgo, but it works perfectly). You'll want a max attack GFX middle centre stack. The design for the GFX is as much movement as you want, 2 eos, 1 weak ballistic weapon (probably rapid fire I), and the rest of the space is filled with your best SBW. Your rear centre stack should be a max attack stack. This is a stack of your highest space ship (preferably BH) with the same load out as your GFX, but you can skip the ballistic weapon on this design. Your tank fleet will hopefully have the max attack and durability now. Targetting is just closest target min range. Damaging the Fleets: I used 1* divines, a 1* aileen, and a low star skill. You want to use a good glass hull for this. Black Holes, Last stands, striking swords, or chimera capras are suggested. I used striking swords. The key is to use directional weapons. Directional weapons will have the highest hit rate and damage. Directionals have the highest steering in the game, and with the tech tree they have a chance to ignore some of the opponent's agility. I suggest using 2 designs, 1 with heat weapons and 1 with magnetic weapons. Give the hull at least 6 movement, max steering mods, 1 or 2 shield regens, 1 or 2 ESB, and the rest your best directional weapon for that damage type. I had 11 Cyclone 3s on my striking swords. Honor weapons would be too weak, don't bother until you have trial weapons at least. Put glass directional conqs on these fleets and set them to max range closest target. I use 1500 stacks to add shield value to reduce reflection damage kills. Put the glass directional fleets in slots 1, 3, 4, 5, 6 and your tank in slot 2. I take between 1.5k and 4k losses from reflect damage each run. if your comms can't hit the tank LWs or Nihelbets replace the conqs with FirecatX or VengeanceX. Comm abilities don't matter, I use impending doom and essido on my glass. The instance doesn't take too long, you can get a drop a day if you spend all day farming. Make sure to farm lots of he3 for this, the fleets are tough and take a few shots to kill. Category:Virgo Constellation